Song of the Falcon
by Status Quo
Summary: “So, the bird disappeared in the horizon huh? Well its time for the little birdie to come back to its cage.” He said, his eyes burning with a dark desire. A single feather and the haunting melody were the only things left. KyoxTohru, HatorixKana
1. Dream

Authors Note: Now before people start flaming me and telling me stuff that I already know, please read the following so that you understand the story.

I now that in the manga, Akito is a female. But I'm going by the anime version in which Akito is male. Also, there shall be no Rin or Kureno will be appearing.

I also know that its impossible for someone to know Japanese right off the bat but this is a fanfic so please ignore it.

I know that there is no Falcon in the Chinese Zodiac. This story is kind of AU so please forgive that. Hey, at least I didn't choose a cute and fuzzy animal like most fangirls.

I know that you all probably think that this will be a Mary-sue but it wont. That much I can promise you ok.

Now that you have read my authors note, you can read the story to your content.

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket. I wish i did though.

* * *

_We all know about the legend of the zodiac. And about how god invited all the animals to a banquet. Then how the rat deceived the cat so that he would miss the banquet, then how the rat rode on the cow so that he was the first to arrive. Well, what if the cat wasn't the only one who missed the banquet? There was also a falcon, perched high atop the tree, which was also invited. The falcon however, rejected the invitation and instead spread its wings and took flight into the heavens and left the banquet behind. No one is really sure why it did that but since then, the falcon has always been born apart from the other animals. And only those most knowledgeable in the zodiac know of its story.

* * *

_

A loan blue bird flew high above the clouds, its great wings spread apart as it soared through the air. A shrill call could be heard from the bird. A call of freedom and grace as it flew further in the horizon until it disappeared. The only proof of its existence was a loan blue feather and the haunting melody of its call, which still echoed through the sky.

Dark eyes opened from their sleep. The figure of a man got up from his bed, drenched in sweat. Panting hard his dark hair fell over his black eyes. A smirk played on his lips and he gave a shrill laugh. "So, the bird disappeared in the horizon huh? Well its time for the little birdie to come back to its cage." He said, his eyes burning with a dark desire.

"Hatori, come here." The black eyed man ordered. Another man entered the room.

"What is it Akito-san?" the man, Hatori, asked.

"The falcon. I dreamt about the falcon. I need all the cursed ones here in order to get rid of this curse. Find the falcon and bring them to me!" Akito ordered, a smile still played on his lips.

"As you wish." Hatori said before exiting the room.

"You damn rat! I'll kill you" Came a cry from the other room.

"Oh boy, there at it again." Shigure commented as he looked up from his newspaper. Tohru sighed hopping that there was some way that she could stop them from fighting. Yeah, like that could ever happen.

"Idiot." Was the answer as the orange haired boy was sent flying through the paper door.

"Would you two stop trying to destroy my house!" Shigure yelled at the two boys. Yuki walked calmly into the living room while Kyo limped back in.

"Oh, Kyo-kun, do you need my help?" Tohru asked the boy as she rushed toward him. Unfortunately for her, she tripped over the rug and fell on him. Inevitably hugging him. Now in place of the orange haired kyo, there was an orange cat. A really pissed looking orange cat.

"I'm so sorry!" Tohru said apologizing. Shigure was laughing from behind his newspaper. Yuki on the other hand, didn't seem fazed at all.

"Come on, we better go to school." He said as he picked up his bag.

Suddenly there was a _poof_ noise and a nude kyo was back. Tohru gave a quick yelp and shut her eyes.

After about 10 minutes, kyo was now back and fully dressed in his school uniform.

"Bye Shigure!" Tohru yelled at the older man. He waved back at the trio.


	2. Meeting the Falcon

Blueangel1888888: Hey people, here is my second chapter. This one is defiantly longer then the first. I will actually be introducing my character. Oh and here are the pairings in my fic: TohruxKyo, HatorixKana, HiroxKisa. That's all for now. I'm not doing any yaoi because well I can't. Here we go.

OH yeah, and I don't own fruits basket.

* * *

Hatori looked at the passing buildings as the taxi weaved in and out of the roads. He couldn't believe it; just yesterday he had been in Japan and was now in New York. He had done some research through the families medical records and found that there was only 1 Sohma child that wasn't in the compound. The child's parents were reported dead by the Nevada authorities. After doing some background searching, he found that the child was in New York with their new mom. When Akito found out, he sent Hatori to New York right away.

"Hey Mac, we're here." The cab driver said as he pulled up to a big building with the words "Trump Towers" in front. Hatori paid the cab driver and headed up to the building. Before arriver, he had called the 'mother' and told her some of what was going on. She agreed to meet him.

He walked over to the door and the doorman opened it for him. Hatori looked at the names lined up on the wall. 'Aarons' Perfect. That was the name of the woman with whom he'd been talking to. He buzzed her and she let him in. Hatori climbed the stairs to the 14th floor. He found the apartment number he was looking for and opened the door.

What he found wasn't exactly what he expected from a normal apartment. It was extravagant to say the least. The living room was decorated in a very modern fashion. The tables were all steal and glass and the couches were a white color. There was a fireplace off to the side and a big screen TV with a home entertainment system right up front. Right behind the white love seat, there was a giant window that gave an amazing view of New York.

"Mr. Hatori? Ms. Aarons is waiting for you in her office." A maid said as she walked up behind him. Hatori nodded and followed her out of the living room and into a hallway. The maid stopped in front of 2 steel doors and gestured for him to enter.

Hatori breathed in deeply and opened the doors. Inside he saw an office, well more of a study really, there were filling cabinets along the walls and even a couple of couches in front of another TV. In the center, there was a large black and steel desk with another large window behind it. Sitting at the desk was who he presumed to be Ms. Aarons.

Ms. Aarons wasn't quite what he expected. He expected some 50-year-old woman with gray hair and a double chin, that wasn't what he got. Ms. Aarons couldn't of been older then her late 20's to early 30's. She had waist length light brown hair and dark emerald eyes. She was by far attractive by today's standards. She was also wearing a black suite and skirt combination with a red shirt under the suite. On her lips was something that looked like a smile but Hatori could plainly see the determination in her eyes.

"Mr. Hatori, welcome." Ms. Aarons said as she got up from her chair and shook his hand. Her voice sounded the very determination and confidence that her eyes held.

"Thank you Ms. Aarons." Hatori said shaking her hand.

Ms. Aarons smiled and shook her head. "Mrs. Aarons is my mother, my name is Christina." Ms. Aarons… I mean Christina replied. Hatori nodded his head and sat down on one of the couches that she gestured too. Christina sat opposite of him.

"I hope you don't mind if I get straight to business." Christina said as she looked at him. "But you said that this matter had something to do with my daughter and her 'real' family." Christina said, emphasizing the word real.

"Yes lets get down to business. Well anyway, your daughter is actually a member of my family. Her name is Mika Sohma. She was the daughter of the late Etsu and Kin Sohma. 11 years ago, they left Japan for reasons unknown and came to America. Only a couple of weeks later, did we receive news from the Nevada authorities that they had died in an accident. We never knew that they had a child so of course we didn't look. Well I was doing some research on all of the family when suddenly Mika's name came up. At first I thought that she had perished in the accident along with her family but I found some medical records of hers that had been published only a few months before." Hatori said as he pulled a folder out of the brief case that he had with him. He gave the folder to Christina "Here are the papers if you want to check the authenticity." He said.

Christina took the papers and flipped through them. Feeling every one of them to make sure that they held the seal of authenticity. After a good 30 minutes she looked up again.

"So Mr. Hatori, what is it exactly that you want with my _Ashley_?" Christina asked, stressing the name change.

"Well I want to bring her back to Japan so she can live with her family." Hatori said matter of factly. He was waiting for Christina's response. And again, the young woman managed to surprise him.

Christina actually laughed after he finished talking. After a couple of seconds she managed to stop laughing yet still had a smirk on her face. Her eye's twinkling mischievously. "Listen Hatori." Christina began. "I found Ashley 11 years ago in the Nevada desert. I adopted her legally and I raised her as my own for 11 precious years. By all laws of man and those of nature, I am her mother." She finished with a smirk still gracing her lips.

"But-" Hatori began; unfortunately he was interrupted by Christina.

"But nothing." She said sharply. "Now listen here, I am one of the best lawyers in all of New York. I know all the loopholes in the laws and you have absolutely no case to claim Ashley as a member of your family. She is my daughter." Christina said. She finished the last sentence with a voice that left no room for argument.

"But." Christina continued. "I think that it would be a good idea for her to get to meet her family in Japan and get to know about her heritage. Now if, and only if, Ashley agrees. I will be willing to let her live with you and the Sohma's in Japan for a couple of months." Christina finished.

Hatori weighed the effects of her words. He hadn't expected such a fight. Finally he nodded. Suddenly there were voices coming from the hall as the front door opened and closed.

"Hey there Christina!" came a voice from behind Hatori. He turned around and saw a young girl

The girl who had just spoken was wearing a purple and pink roxy girl shirt with black pants. And her hair was violet.

'_So this must be Ashley.'_ Hatori thought, _'who else but a sohma would have hair that color?'_

"Hey Lilly." Christina said to the young girl. Hatori gave her a questioning look.

"Lilly?" he asked. The girl behind him nodded. "But why do you have violet hair?" he asked.

"Dude, its called hair dye. Just a month ago, my hair was green." The girl, Lilly, explained.

"Hey would you wait up lil." Said another girl. She had jet black hair and brown eyes. She was about 2 inches taller then Lilly. "Hello Ms. A." the girl said.

"Hey Trini." Christina said.

"How rude, you guys are ditching me in my own house." Said a third soft voice. The owner of this voice stepped out from behind Trini. She was somewhere in between Lilly and Trini in the height category. She had light blond hair that fell just a little past her shoulders. She has two long bangs covering part of her eyes and by some miracle; both bangs are a slate blue color. Her eyes are silver and shinning with curiosity. She is wearing a white t-shirt and jeans. "Um, hello." She says to Hatori.

"Mr. Hatori, this is Ashley." Christina says, gesturing towards the blond haired girl.

Hatori was silent for a minute or so and then he put a fake smile on his face. "It is nice to finally meet you Mika-san." He said. Ashley gave him a very confused look, so did Trini and Lilly.

"Um, its nice to meet you too." Ashley said with a confused look still on her face.

"So are you two staying for dinner?" Christina asked Lilly and Trini.

"Nope, I just came here to pick up my sweater that I left here yesterday and I just dragged Trini along." Lilly explained.

"Oh right, let's go get it." Ashley said as she headed off to her room with her two friends following close by.

"So what did you think of Ashley?" Christina asked Hatori.

"She seems nice enough, but there is just something guarded about her." Hatori said. Christina nodded with understanding. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you find her?" He asked the woman. Christina sighed and began her story.

_

* * *

Flashback_

A young girl, no older then 18, was driving along an empty road in Nevada. Everywhere she looked, all she could see were cactuses and desert.

"Damn, I knew I should of left sooner." She cursed to herself as she squinted to make out the road in the dark night. Her headlights helped some but not that much.

She was on her way to meet her parents. Her dad was a business tycoon and her mom was a surgeon. They were going to spend a week together to make up for the family time that they had lost. So here she was, driving to Las Veges at about 2 am.

Suddenly she heard something that sounded like an explosion up ahead and saw fire. She sped towards the fire wanting to make sure that no one was hurt. By the time that she got there, the fire was raging. She looked at her surroundings and saw car parts all over the place. Right in front of her was an overturned Taurus. The car was up in flames. She pushed her brown hair out of her face and ran towards the car, asking if anyone needed help. Suddenly, something else caught her eye.

Only about 15 feet away from the burning car, there sat a little girl. She had her knees curled up to her chest with her chin resting on them. Her face showed absolutely no emotion. Her silver eyes watched the flames with intent.

"Hey, get away from there." Christina said as she grabbed the little girl and pulled her away from the fire.

"Are you ok?" She asked the girl, her voice full of concern. The child nodded slowly.

"What happened? Where is your family? Are they hurt?" Christina asked.

"My family?" the girl sad in a barely audible voice. A small smile spread on her face. "Those people weren't my family, I have no family." The girl said.

"What do you mean?" Christina asked the girl, lifting her chin so she could see into the others eyes.

"They were no family of mine." The girl said slowly, and stubbornly. Though Christina could still hear the pain in her voice as she said every world.

"How old are you? What's your name?" Christina asked.

"I-I don't know." She said silently as if for the first time, she realized that she didn't remember anything. Slowly, tears began to form on the edges of her eyes.

"Hey, its ok. I'll take care of you." Christina said hugging the girl. She could feel the flames of the fire burning down and could hear the sirens in the distance.

_

* * *

End of Flashback_

"And that's how I met her. Soon after I went to the authorities and adopted her. Needless to say, my parent's weren't thrilled at first but they both warmed up to her. Dad is so protective of her and mom treated her like a dress up doll." Christina explained.

"So what happened when you found out that she changed into a falcon whenever she was hugged by someone of the opposite gender?" Hatori asked.

"I tried to have myself committed." Christina said dryly. "Then after a while I was able to deal with it. I still love Ashley, you know. Even is she's a falcon." Christina finished. Hatori nodded.

"Hey mom, what's for dinner?" Ashley asked as she came into the room.

"Ash, sit down. We need to talk." Christina said as she started telling the 16-year-old girl about the discussion that had just taken place.

"So what do you think about visiting them in Japan for a while?" Christina asks. Ashley just keeps biting her bottom lip and looking at her shoes.

"Please make up your mind soon Mika-San." Hatori says.

"Mika-San? Huh?" Ashley asks. Suddenly a little whirlwind appears in the office and out of it pops Trini.

"Mika is a Japanese name meaning moon. It's unisexual so it can be used for both boys and girls. And san is a polite way of referring to someone. Kind of like our Mr. And Ms." Trini explains. Everyone gives her a weird look. "I'll just let myself out." She says as she leaves the room.

"Um o.k. Well my name is Ashley and not Mika." Ashley says.

"So are you coming with me?" Hatori asks impatiently. He really wants to know so that he can make arrangements.

"Yeah." Ashley answers.


	3. Welcome Home

Blueangel: I really don't have anything to say now so yeah, um so how's life people? Why is the sky blue? I like glazed doughnuts! Ok I'll stop rambling and just do the disclaimer and start the story.

I don't own fruits basket. And I can't spell

* * *

"Flight 352 from New York to Japan is now taking off. Please fasten your seat belts and out your trays in the upright position." The perky stewardess voice over the intercom said.

_'I wonder how many happy pills you have to take in order to be a stewardess. If I tried to be this perky all the time I'd throw myself out of the plane.'_ A young girl with blond hair thought. Besides her was a young man with brown hair.

_'I still can't believe my teachers gave me homework.'_ The girl grumbled. It was a true fact. Her teachers thought that this would be such a wonderful experience that she should do some research on Japan while there and that she could give a presentation when she came back. Teachers are so dumb sometimes.

The girl leaned back into her seat as the plane started taking off. Her mind drifted off to the events that took place this morning. Her mother and her two best friends had seen her off on the plane. Her mom had taken a snapshot of Hatori; she said it was so she had something to show the police if anything happened to Ashley. Lily had made Ashley promise to call ever couple of days and Trini had made her promise to go on MSN messenger almost on a daily basis so the three of them could talk. The girl held her breath as her ears popped.

Hatori was examining his surroundings. He too was also thinking about the events that had happened prior to the plane ride. He had called Akito the previous day after their meeting and told him all that he knew about the Falcon. Akito was very angry at the fact that the Falcon would only be 'visiting' but he was sure that once the Falcon came home, she would never leave. Akito was also disappointed with how little Hatori knew about Mika, he refused to call her Ashley, but he supposed it would have to do.

"So how are you?" Hatori asked Ashley. He could see that the girl was tense and apprehensive. She just shrugged her shoulders and continued looking out the window.

"Do you know why you bear the curse?" Hatori asked her.

"No. I've tried finding out but I always come up empty." She admitted.

"Then I'll tell you." Hatori said. "Once upon a time, god invited all of the animals to a banquet. The rat lied to the cat and told him that the banquet wasn't until the day after so that the cat would miss it. Then the rat rode on the ox to the banquet and was the first to arrive. There, the 12 animals of the zodiac feasted. All of the animals showed except for the Falcon. For some reason, the Falcon spread its wings and took off, rejecting the invitation. No one really knows why though." Hatori said, finishing his story.

Ashley was quiet for a minute. "So…So there are others like me?" she asked, looking at him. Hatori nodded.

"Would you like to see a picture of them all?" Hatori asked Ashley. She nodded. Hatori reached for his wallet and pulled out a picture of the whole family that had been taken recently. It had been Tohru's idea. Ashley leaned in to get a better view of the picture.

"Hm, well I suppose I'll start from left to right. Well the man with black hair over there is Shigure. He's the dog of the zodiac. He's a bit immature but he's pretty ok, although he gives his publicist hell." Hatori explained. Ashley nodded.

"That of course is me." Hatori said pointing to the guy next to Shigure.

"So you change also? What's your animal?" Ashley asked.

"You know what? Why don't you have fun figuring that out by yourself?" Hatori suggested. Ashley gave him a weird look and then just shrugged.

"Now the guy next to me with silver hair is Ayame. He's well how do I put this gently, eccentric. He is pretty funny though and kind. He is the snake of the zodiac." Hatori explained. Ashley wondered what Hatori meant when he said 'eccentric'.

"Now, this is Ritsu. The monkey of the zodiac." Hatori said pointing to the figure with long brown hair.

"She's pretty." Ashley commented.

"She's a he." Hatori corrected her. Ashley looked at him in a very weird way. "You'll figure out why later." Hatori said.

"Then we have Haru. He's the cow…I mean ox of the zodiac. He's pretty laid back and mature but just don't get him mad. He has a bit of a split personality." Hatori explained. Pointing to a boy with black and white hair. Ashley was beginning to wonder if everyone in her 'family' had some kind of problem or another.

"So I guess I can't crack any got milk jokes huh?" Ashley asked. Now it was Hatori's turn to look at her weirdly.

"Next is **Momiji. He's the happy little bunny of the family. And yes I do relies that he's wearing girls clothing." Hatori explained. Ashley looked over at the picture of the blond. **

**"Is everyone in this family a cross dresser?" Ashley asked. Hatori frowned at her. **

**"Then we have Yuki, the rat of the zodiac. He's pretty polite and soft spoken most of the time." Hatori said pointing to the boy with grey hair. **

**"And this is Tohru. She's not a member of our family but she knows our secret. She's a very sweet girl but a bit naive at times." Hatori explained. **

**"Then we have Kyo, the cat. He's acts like a tough guy but he's sweet. He also hates Yuki and picks fights with him whenever possible." Shigure explained. **

**"And then we have Kagura. She's the boar. She a pretty sweet girl but well she likes Kyo so much that she pounds him into a bloody stump." Shigure finished. Ashley looked a little scared by what he just said. **

**"Wow, I can't wait to meet them." She said. Soon she was sleeping. **

**"Hey, wake up." Hatori said as he gently poked Ashley. "We're here." He said.**


End file.
